


More than Illumination

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: The drunks from the Rabbit Hole said they wanted a show.





	More than Illumination

“Come on girls give us a show!”

Lacey rolled her eyes as Ruby huffed in annoyance. The drunken idiots had followed them out of the Rabbit Hole where they had been told ‘no’ and ‘fuck off’ at least a dozen times.

“Go on, bet you can give us a right hard on!”

“Hard of thinking maybe.” Lacey snorted under her breath. It didn’t make much sense as comebacks went, but she had had a few drinks.

The town council had recently installed what they called ‘heritage lighting’ along the docks. The great hulking Victorian inspired lamp posts were part of the on-going attempts to class-up the seedier side of town. They were a lot brighter than what they had replaced, and they gave Lacey an idea to shut the idiots up.

“Rubes, film me, but be ready to call the Sheriff if they get handsy.”

Ruby eyed the lamp post; “Are you thinking what I think you’re thinking?”

Lacey gave her a fake innocent look and said sweetly; “Well they did ask for a show.”

Ruby just shook her head and grinned as she pulled her cell from her pocket. She leaned herself against a convenient bollard that let her keep the leering morons and Lacey in full view. The men stumbled to a halt half a dozen yards away and began whistling and nudging each other in anticipation of the show.

“Okay, we’re rolling.”

Lacey gave the camera a wobbly bow and walked to the base of the nearest lamp post. Her shoes gave her a bit of trouble, if she’d planned this she would have worn slip-ons rather than her deep scarlet ones with the little ankle strap. As least she wasn’t wearing tights, she’d probably fall flat on her arse if she tried this in tights. She paused for a moment to remember which knickers she’d put on; ah sensible black boy shorts, good, she didn’t want to give the slobbering cat-callers a real show.

Climbing the lamp post was easy enough as was grasping the horizontal bar that protruded from under the light. There was a name for this sticky out bit, she was sure of it, but she couldn’t recall it. She did remember that this is where the lamp-lighters would lean their ladders when these things had been gas lamps. It was a random thing to be thinking while she was hanging twelve feet in the air doing pull-ups, but no strange than some of the things that drifted through her mind when she was in the gym.

“Fucking hell!”

The surprised outburst from the guys made her grin. Just for kicks she held herself at the top of a pull-up and did a bit of air walking, and then just because Ruby was laughing and enjoying herself, (which had been the whole point of this night out), she changed her grip and pushed herself out horizontally. Doing the splits at that point was pure showing off.

Gold was gobsmacked. He’d been out for a late-night stroll because he couldn’t sleep again, when he’d rounded a corner and found Lacey French performing gymnastics on one of the new lamp posts.

The only reason his jaw wasn’t hanging open was because he wouldn’t lower himself to gawping like the drunk fools that frequented the Rabbit Hole. True his primal side was responding to her movements, but he wasn’t crass enough to leer.

He was close enough to hear the crude comments the men were making about Lacey. He didn’t like their tone at all.

“Bloody hell, I’d love to get a fit bird like that into the sack.”

Gold stepped closer, letting his cane tap on the side walk to announce him. The look of dawning panic on the men’s faces was rather satisfying. There were advantages to being the Beast of Storybrooke.

“It’s safe to say that a ‘fit bird’ like that would have no trouble ripping your head off were you to make unwanted advances.”

The three of them actually gave this some thought, but only the largest shrugged as if it was worth the risk. Gold mentally huffed at the idiotic bravado displayed by some of his gender.

“It would be most inconvenient if I had to collect your rent while you were in hospital, or in jail. And you all know how I dislike inconveniences.”

The not so subtle threat got through to them.

“Come on, let’s go get a kebab, I’m starving.”

Gold watched them go with a smirk on his face, and turned his attention back to Lacey just as she climbed down the lamp post. She gave a silly bow to Ruby and plonked herself down onto the concrete base to pull her shoes back on.

“Enjoy the show Gold?”

He could have sneered and strolled away. It would be the expected response, but he found himself smiling.

“It’s nice to see that someone is enjoying the new lamp posts. That was an impressive display of strength Miss French.”

Lacey stood up and stretched her arms above her head; “Yeah one I’m gonna feel in the morning,” – she glanced behind Gold, - “Don’t suppose you saw which way Keith and his goons went?”

Gold was doing his best to maintain eye contact and not admire the way her stretching pushed her chest forward.

“Oh, erm I heard them mention something about getting a kebab.”

“Other way to us then. Come on Rubes there’s ice cream back at mine.”

Ruby yawned and linked arms with Lacey; “Sounds good to me Lace. G’night Mr Gold.”

Gold gave them both a nod as the tottered by him. Ruby’s yawn proved infectious. He blinked and decided to head home and see if sleep would come now. Yawning all the way home he couldn’t help but smile at Lacey’s antics. There was something rather amazing about that woman.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this video  
> https://theninjabear.tumblr.com/post/177453850510/nitramaraho-the-gayest-dovah


End file.
